My One and Only
by Denrinko
Summary: "I don't understand why you come back here at all, I'm sure you could easily find someone else to feed on, someone less demanding, less damaged, less…like me. You could find someone much better so easily; so why do you keep coming when I call? I don't want to ask because I'm afraid to hear the answer." [Vampire!MKIZ R18.]


I wonder how it all came to this…

Your hands on my chest, your teeth in my neck and your body pressed so deeply into mine. The pleasure you give me always feels like it bringing me to the brink of death which is so ironic because the reason you are on top of me now is because you saved me from dying.

I can remember that night so clearly, you hadn't even been in Ikebukuro that long and yet you found the famed informant bleeding to death in an alleyway on your way home. Your blue eyes were so shocked at first, I told you to keep walking but you didn't.

You picked me up like I was nothing and I was shocked as you carried me home. I should have noticed your eyes turning purple with the mixture of red and blue but it didn't, I didn't until I was in your bed and you were lapping at my wound with that tongue of yours.

A vampire. A half-breed you later elaborated.

You saved my life that night but you thanked me, thanked me for the meal my injury supplied you with. I was adverse, I always am with monsters. So how did it come to this? You swore you didn't use any magic on me, didn't trick me in any way but I…felt like I was under a spell.

I couldn't forget your hands on me, your teeth and tongue against my flesh, the rush of pleasure I got that night. I could feel it all the time, all through the day and all through the night and it felt like I was going insane.

So I called you to me.

I demanded to know what you had done and I remember your quiet voice calmly telling me you had done nothing but heal and feed off me that night. You asked, touching my arm so gently if I wanted you to do it again and I know I should have pushed you away but I didn't before I had even realised, I was pulling you closer.

"More, more…touch me more." I begged and you complied.

I gave myself to you without an ounce of fight. My body was burning, I was holding onto you so tightly, craving more and more of you. Even when you stopping feeding I still wanted you, I begged and moaned your name repeatedly all night. It wasn't enough, it's never enough when it comes to you.

Your voice is like melted honey I swear, so sweet and soothing. When my name leaves your lips it feels like I'm drowning, drowning in you and it's a feeling I'll never get enough of.

Months pass and I still call you to me, you always come bearing that gentle smile and warm words. I've never understood why you're so nice to me.

"I'm just using you." I always murmur when I'm done but I know it's a lie.

But you're younger than me, shorter than, smaller than me, in this underworld we play in, I am one of the strongest players whereas you are just a high schooler. How could I so willingly give myself to you?

People would laugh at me. Shinjuku's famous informant pinned under a high schooler, moaning like a bitch in heat. I feel so ashamed but I can't stop. I don't want to lose the feeling I get when I'm with you.

I don't understand why you come back here at all, I'm sure you could easily find someone else to feed on, someone less demanding, less damaged, less…like me. You could find someone better so easily so why do you keep coming when I call? I don't want to ask because I'm afraid to hear the answer.

No one has ever wanted me, I'm a cruel, twisted excuse for a man and I know that everyone despises me. I don't blame them, I don't expect anyone to forgive me for what I've done. Even you, I hurt those dear to you but you don't seem angry, you're always so gentle and it hurts me deep inside.

Ah, your eyes are so beautiful. The inhuman glowing purple they are now only excites me more. Though the blue jewels they are normally are breathtaking too. You are beautiful, the moon shining through the bedroom windows always makes you look so perfect it's hard to process.

"Kiss me." I pant, pulling you closer. You taste like blood, my blood. I wonder if there's anywhere on my body that hasn't been marked by your fangs. I love those marks despite everything, though they almost look like the track marks of a drug addict.

Well, when you think about it it's not that far from the truth. You are my drug and I am so hopelessly addicted to you. When we're apart my body craves you so violently it's like I'm going through withdrawals.

I wonder how you see me…do you hate me? Do you like me? Do I disgust you? Am I nothing but food to you? I have so many questions I never ask aloud. I'm too scared, after all, who would care about someone like me?

But even if it's just during the night, I want you to stay with me. I want you so I'll give you everything I am.

I've never surrendered to anyone in my life, never let anyone take the lead, control me. But I let you, I let you on top of me, inside of me and if you only asked, I would do anything for you.

I would do anything to have your gentle touch on my skin, your voice whispering in my ear, that sweet smile directed at me and the sharp pleasure of your fangs in my flesh.

I'm selfish, I know this but please understand that I'm scared. I will selfishly keep calling you to me for as long as I can, until the day comes where you stop coming. I will struggle and fight to keep you near me because you're the only one that can make me feel alive.

Please, I know how I feel. I know you know too. Those three words are always on the tip of my tongue but I'm too afraid to say them so I bite down on my lip until it bleeds and the scent of my blood draws you into a kiss.

I will give you everything, I will do anything, be anything for you.

Because you are the only one who I will surrender my control too…

Take me and make me yours…

Mikado…

You are…

My one and only emperor…

And I love you.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!_

 _I was thinking of writing a book using this plot one day._

 _Mikado is a half-breed vampire that saves Izaya's life which leads to Izaya falling in love with him, to express his love he becomes submissive surrendering the thing he values most to Mikado - control._

 _What do you think?_


End file.
